The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")
Meanwhile, at the dining room, Swizzle was standing near the window, looking out into the distance. While Felix was seated at the large table, beginning to clean his pipe, waiting patiently for Candlehead to arrive as he tried desperately to reason with the young prince. Felix: "Oh, Swizzle, be reasonable." He is clearly amused as he waves his pipe in the air. Felix: "Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Swizzle: "I'm tellin' you, Felix, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her." Swizzle put a hand under his chin, gazing out the glass windows. Swizzle furrowed his brows and turned round when he heard laughter from behind him. Mary: "Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." Mary stood by the door frame, guiding someone into the dining room. Out of the shadows came Candlehead, dressed in a dark pink, light pink, light magenta, dark magenta and pink dress with pink shoes and cupcake-shaped earrings. She wore pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. This was a new look for Candlehead and it showed that she was being treated well by the servants. Swizzle's greyish-purple eyes widened as Felix walked up behind the prince. Felix: "Oh, Swizzle, isn't she a vision?" the grin he has was never slipping off his face Swizzle's mouth hung open, he closed his mouth and swallowed. Swizzle: "You look - wonderful." Candlehead unable to say 'thank you', replied with a gentle blush, she shrugged her shoulders, appreciating the nice comment, a smile on her face as her green eyes looked up from behind her fringe. Swizzle blushed a light pink as Felix helped Candlehead to her seat, quite enthusiastic, but not before giving the young prince a light nudge. Swizzle pursed his lips, but grinned nonetheless. Felix: "Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy?" he helped the princess to her seat. Swizzle tucked the chair under the table as the girl sat down. Felix: "Uh. It's - It's not ofen that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Swizzle?" Candlehead wasn't playing attention anymore. She was too intrigued by the glistening silver 'dinglehopper' resting on the table. With a wide smile, she picked up the shiny object and began brushing her hair with it. She looked up to face a confused Swizzle and a horrified Felix. Candlehead delicately placed the 'dinglehopper' back on the table and looked down in embarrassment. She bit her lip and looked up as she saw Felix using a lighter to ignite the coppery thing that Candlehead understood as a 'snarfblatt'. Felix smiled kindly at her, and handed her his pipe, Felix: "Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine . . ." Felix stop mid-sentence when the young green-head in front of him blew into the pipe as if it was a trumpet, sending a cloud of smoke spurting out the top and straight into his face. Swizzle cracked up with laughter, while Mary gave a small giggle, Mary: "Oh, my!" Swizzle cleared his throat, trying to regain composure, Swizzle: "Ahem, so sorry Felix." Mary: "Why, Swizzle," Mary smiled, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. Mary: "that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Candlehead looked up from the table and smiled, while Felix uses a handkerchief to wiped the last bit of smoke of his face and sniffed, Felix: "Oh, very amusing. Mary, my dear, what's for dinner?" Mary grinned, Mary: "Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, deep-fried canary." Chuck peeked his head out from behind a sugar bowl, and gasped upon seeing the head of the dreaded kitchen. Don rummaged through a cupboard, singing in French to himself, he hummed to himself as he took a basket of chickens and putting it on a counter. With his food ready, the chef started singing. Don: "Les poissons Les poissons How I love les poissons Love to chop And to serve little fish" Grabbing a chicken from the basket, Don pulled out a cleaver and violently chopped off its head This shocked Chuck horribly. Horrified that this was happening, Chuck hid his face. Don: "First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish" Taking out another chicken Don took the cleaver and violently chopped off its head then proceeded to skin it and gut it while Chuck leans against a wall as he covers his mouth, feeling quite sick, feeling as if he may bring out all of his lunch. Don: "Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two" Taking out another chicken, Don again chopped its head and then chopped the rest of the body into tiny pieces. Chuck tried getting away, but found himself face to face with the chicken head. Don: "I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried God, I love little fishes Don't you?" After cutting the chicken's head off, Don pulled out the insides of the chicken and cooked it on a frying pan before serving it on a plate. Spotting a large lettuce leaf, Chuck grabbed the leaf and used it to disguise himself as he slowly scuttles away from an unsuspecting chef, who is too absorbed into his little fish hacking mania But Don took a mallet and began smashing a chicken flat. Don: "Here's something for tempting the palate Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet" When Don pounded the mallet, Chuck flew off the counter along with other stuff on it. He hid again under the lettuce before hearing more gross stuff from Don's preparations for the chicken. Don: "Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice Then you rub some salt in 'Cause that makes it taste nice" When Don was describing those horrid moves, Chuck cringed even more. Just after Don put the salt on he rather was holding the fish body close to his cheek, Chuck's worst fear was confirmed when the cook reached out and grabbed the lettuce leaf, leaving him exposed. The small canary kept perfectly still as the chef gasped, Don: "Zut alors, I have missed one!" Don picked up the 'dead' canary and continued singing, Don: "Sacre bleu What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent crab? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go in the sauce Now some flour, I think Just a dab" Don tossed Chuck into a bowl of sauce and threw a handful of flour in his face causing him to sneeze and cough, before pulling him out and stuffing some filling in his beak, Don: "Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are" Chuck pushed the filling out of his beak and let out a brief cough. Don, who didn't notice that the canary in his hand was still alive, Don: "'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo mon poisson Au revoir!" Don threw Chuck across the room into a large pot of boiling water. Chuck held on to the inside of the pot before a bubble popped burning him out of the pot and onto the counter with a loud thud. Don, hearing the 'thud', looked over to it being confused. He uses a pitch fork like utensil and stabs on either side of the crab, picking up Chuck and carefully inspected it, Don: "What is this?" Chuck took his beak and pinched Don's nose. Don screamed in pain as he held his nose. Chuck ended up on the handle of a pan on the stove. Don reached for the canary, but instead put his hand on the fiery hot stove. The chef screamed and blew on his hand as the pan fell onto his foot. Don grabbed his foot and cried in pain, before sending Chuck an angry glare, grabbing a bunch of knives and hurling them at the canary. Chuck, who ducked each knife, dove under the counter, and while the chef was looking under the counter, Chuck pushed the bowl of sauce off the counter and The bowl shattered on his head, Going more insane, Don lifted his cleaver and brought it down. But all he managed to chop up was the counter. He saw Chuck fleeing for his life. Chuck screamed as he tried getting out. The cleaver landed right in front of him, stopping him from running that way. He quickly made a mad dash underneath Don and hid underneath a cabinet of glasses and pottery. Don screamed, holding his mallet in his hand, Chuck hid as the psychotic chef jumped and crashed into the shelves. Back in the dinning room, everyone heard loud crashes coming from the kitchen. Mary who was pouring drinks for the prince, Grimsby and their young guest, looked in the direction of the kitchen at the sound of a large crash. Mary: "I think I'd better go see what Don is up to." Once she had excused herself, she hurriedly made her way to the palace kitchen. Back in the kitchen, the insane chef, ripped clothes and all, was tearing apart the cabinet, mindlessly throwing things out of the way trying to find Chuck. Don: "Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" He continued to tear apart a cupboard. Mary: "Don!" He shot up, banging his head on the shelf, causing several new pots and pans to fall or break on the floor, at the sound of Mary's shrill voice. His pants and apron were torn and stained, he only had half a sock on his left foot and there was a hole in the elbow of his untucked shirt. Mary: "What are you doing?" Don: "Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame." She scowled as the man gave an apologetic grin, and pinched out a fire that had started on his hair. Mary groaned, picking up the plates - which all had a metal dome over the top - off a nearby bench, and storming out the kitchen. Felix: "You know, Swizzle," Felix started, setting his glass back on the table as Mary placed their dinners in front of them. Felix: "perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Swizzle simply sat there, staring at Candlehead with a lovestruck expression on his face. Realising that Felix had said something to him, he snapped out of his daze. Swizzle let out a small chuckle and looked at Felix. Swizzle: "I'm sorry, Felix, what was that?" Felix leaned over to the prince and whispered, Felix: "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." As Felix complained, he opened his dish, and Chuck was huddled inside. Candlehead noticed Chuck and became worried. Chuck quietly shushed the worried girl, who opened her dish and urged for Chuck to quickly hide in hers. Felix: "Get your mind off -" Swizzle: "Easy, Felix, Easy. It's not a bad idea. If she's interested." As the two chatted, Chuck quickly and quietly dashed across the table and hid in Candlehead’s dish. With Chuck safe, Candlehead quickly turned to Swizzle. Swizzle: "Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" She smiled broadly, and nodded, genuinely excited by the prospect and also internally relieved. Felix: "Wonderful, now let's eat, before this canary wanders off my plate." Felix looked down, and confusedly looked at the crab-less plate. Dinner got carried on into the evening long after the sun had set and afterwards, Candlehead, Swizzle and Felix went their separate ways, Candlehead was in a warm, light, and silky pink nightgown, light pink bloomers, magenta socks, and dark magenta slippers and watching Swizzle play with from her balcony. Swizzle: "Come here boy! . . . Arrr . . ." Swizzle knelt on the ground and the creature ran up to him, and leapt on him with enough strength to push him onto his back. Swizzle growled playfully at the animal as it pinned him down. He looked up and smiled when he saw that the young green-haired girl he'd found on the beach that day watching. He waved at her, and she waved back, before slipping further back into her room. Swizzle's eyes sparkled as his smile widened. He was actually really looking forward to taking her around his kingdom tomorrow, and could only hope that she felt the same way. Candlehead smiled as she brushed her untied green hair with her fork as Chuck complained about his experience in the kitchen as he cleaned off the cooking spices. Chuck: "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." Candlehead patted Chuck on the head as she walked to her bed. Chuck: "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady." He waved his lettuce leaf at her as she continued in a daze towards the bed. Chuck: "Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you." She removed her slippers and bounced a little before settling back into the large pillow and crawled under the covers. Chuck: "Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." Candlehead lay in her bed. It was very comfy and warm. It was a nice place for her to sleep for the night. Chuck: "You gotta bat your eyes - like this. he batted his eyes and puckered his lips, Chuck: "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." But by now, he realized that she was already fast asleep. Chuck: "Hm." Chuck shook his head, and blew out the candle on the bed side table. He hopped onto her pillow, and before falling asleep himself, Chuck: "You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . ." Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction